


Stand alone

by Bynbyn101



Series: Broken not beaten [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Premature Birth, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone that has no weight in the actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand alone

**Author's Note:**

> My muse ran away with me and this happened. This will have no impact on the actual story. I couldn't be that mean to Jensen.

Jensen went into labor almost a month after the wedding. He was four months early. After an intense labor Alex came out silent and tiny and no amount of medical attention could revive her. Jensen went mute, wishing that he had died with his daughter. Jared tried to get through to him but couldn't and after a while he too just sat quietly in the dim hospital room.   
Three days later Jensen was released from the hospital. When they got home he went straight to the guest bedroom that was the furthest from his and Jared's room and the nursery and slept. When he wasn't sleeping he was crying. Jared tried to come in and comfort him but after the fourth attempt he gave up. A few days later Josh came into the room to inform him that Jared had moved out of the house. Jensen didn't even turn to look at him let alone reply. Of course Jared would leave. Jared probably blamed Jensen for the death of their baby just like he did, so why would he want to stick around?Jensen was nothing but a disaster rolled into a human being and no one needed to be around that.  
For two weeks Jensen lay in the bed mourning the loss of his daughter. He would stare at the final ultrasound picture and think about how the doctor told them that she was healthy. That everything would be fine. Always on that thought would a bitter laugh escape Jensen's throat.   
Three weeks after the death of his daughter Jensen finally got up out of bed. The house was quiet so he crept through it until he got to his office. When the door shut behind him he lowered himself into the desk chair and placed his head in his hands. He doesn't know how long he was in there when he heard the sounds of the twins waking up from a nap. He listened to the sound of them moving around and laughing. Sometime later the door bell rang and Jensen heard the sound of running feet. A whispered conversation must have happened before he heard "tell him I still love him" then the sound of the door closing again.   
Jensen's heart squeezed and tears fell down his face. That was Jared's voice and he still loved him. Suddenly it was like he was back in the hospital room after the accident wishing that he had Jared there to tell him everything would be alright. He sprang to his feet and ran out of the room to the front door. He threw open the front door and watched as Jared's car sped away from the house. Jensen sat down heavily on the top step of the porch and began crying.  
"Jensen?" He heard Danny whisper behind him.   
"I need him Danny," he told his brother in law. "I need him."


End file.
